


They Say A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words, But The Memories Are Priceless

by the_madhatter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, Beta Derek Hale, Broody Derek, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Kinda, Photography, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Season/Series 01, Teacher Reader, Wolf Derek, almost, alpha reader, fixed a few things, is broody, not that far in the show, photography teacher, pretty close, rewatching the show and making some changes, still working out characters, there will be smut, true alpha reader, updated layout, updated rating, violence later, werewolf reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madhatter/pseuds/the_madhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is a teacher that just transferred to Beacon Hills but she didn't expect to be caught up in all the antics of season 1... or 2.<br/>She meets Derek, they hit it off.  But he's Derek so...<br/>She meets Peter, they kind of hit it off?  But he's Peter so...<br/>Things happen, people die.<br/>Welcome to Beacon Hills!</p><p>UPDATED EXISTING CHAPTERS AND ADDED NEW ONES :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have written many, many chapters for this (that are way longer) so fingers crossed you like it. If it gets enough likes I will post the next chapter soon. Enjoy :)
> 
> As always I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters.  
> All mistakes are mine, I try to catch as many as possible but some always seem to slip through my fingers.
> 
> UPDATE: It's been a while! I decided to change the first few chapters layout wise as well as fixing some mistakes. Also, I've added the next few chapters! hope you enjoy

You just received a new teaching job in the town of Beacon Hills.  Being the high school’s new photography teacher was something you had been looking forward too, since your move had been a stressful one.  You also couldn’t wait to see some of the art that the kids would be producing; it was why you started teaching in the first place.  Thinking of that got your mind off the fact that you left your pack for a new job, since you had been let go from your last one.  Since you were an Alpha, your leaving was not an easy one on the pack, nor was it popular among your pack members and the Alpha male you were sort of dating/sort of mates with.  They would recover though.  You needed this change and they all knew it, including your partner who told you that it would be good for you to leave and have some time away after the two of you had been fighting for days about you moving. 

You walked into the school on your first day and you felt fresh.  It was only a few days into the new school year so you weren’t too far behind the other teachers.  You sucked in a deep breath as you lugged your camera bags to your new classroom.  The school had a darkroom but they hadn’t had a photography teacher employed here in years so you were guessing the equipment would be out of date; something you would have to change.  You set down your bags when you reached your room and unlocked the door to see that the classroom was being used as storage space.  “Great.”  You sighed bringing your cameras in and setting them down by one of the tables.  “They couldn’t get the room ready?  They hired me late enough to have the room ready.”  You complained to yourself as you went over to the phone on your new desk.  It wasn’t plugged in and it was covered in dust.  So, you tried to find the cords to connect it.  You could hear footsteps outside of your room since you arrived; but there was a knock and an overbearing smell of wolf you hadn’t been expecting that caused your head to jolt up from under the desk, hitting it hard as you came up.  When you finally composed yourself you saw two students in your new doorway trying to seem like they hadn’t just witness their teacher bashing hitting their head on the desk.  One of them was the wolf you had smelled and your eyebrow quirked up. 

“Is this photography?”  The human boy asked, walking in. 

“It will be once this room is sorted.”  You smiled, trying not to focus too much on the wolf boy to make him feel more comfortable.

You could see he was on edge as he tried to pull his friend back towards him rather than walking towards you.  “Are you two really here for photography?  Because neither of you seem the type.”  You asked, moving out from behind the desk and then leaning on the front of it. 

“No.”  The wolf quickly said which caused his friend to give him a confused glance. 

“Yes.”  The friend corrected.

“So far you are the only two kids I’ve got signed up I believe, but the list is a month old so there are probably more.”  You paused and searched for the small course roster you had been provided with.  Fishing it out you read the two names off.  “So that must make one of you Stilinski and the other McCall?”  You asked, looking up at the two of them with hopefulness in your eyes.

“I’m Stiles and this is Scott.”  The human boy greeted and then motioned to his friend who was visibly growing more uncomfortable the longer he was in the room. 

“Nice to meet you boys, I’m Miss. L/N.  Hopefully there are more students that signed up.  Though, truth be told, I would not be opposed to a smaller class.”  You gave them a warm smile, trying to ease the wolf named Scott.  “Well, since class was supposed to start a few minutes ago, do the two of you mind helping me get this class room in order?”  You asked, gesturing to the room filled with junk the school threw in there. 

As you went back to plug the phone in you overheard the two of them from the back of the room as they helped move the heavier boxes.  “She’s a werewolf.”  You heard Scott say, though you could tell he was trying to be as quiet as possible. 

“Really?”  Stiles seem completely surprised and you felt him look back at you.  You could tell Scott was unsure but now that you knew he and his friend both knew what werewolves were you came up from under your desk, made the call to the reception desk in the school to have your class room cleaned up, and then went to help them move things to the door. 

“I was an Alpha back in Washington.  I left my pack to come here and teach.”  You smiled at them, grabbing a few boxes and bringing them to the door.  The two boys were quiet.  “I was actually hoping to find another pack soon so I can meet them and maybe join.”  You shrugged.  “But there’s no rush.”  You said after a few minutes of silence. 

“Can’t you like, start your own since you’re an Alpha?”  Scott asked, you could tell his knowledge was limited; he must have been turned recently, more recent than you thought.  Which worried you since that meant there was another Alpha in the area, and they weren’t opposed to turning kids. 

“I would like to integrate into an already existing pack so territories don’t get complicated.  I would also like to refrain from turning random people.”  You said, though it was only the half of it.

“There isn’t one.”  Scott finally replied.  You believed he didn’t know of a pack, but it didn’t mean there wasn’t one out there since he was turned by someone.

Then more students started to pour into the classroom you gave them each a bright, warm smile.  “Welcome to photography!  Right now we’re just making our classroom inhabitable so grab a box and bring it to the door.  We’ll be stacking them outside in the hall for the right person to pick up.”  You told the group of a dozen more students that walked in.  You helped move things into the hallway and by the time everything was out the class was over.  As your new students started to head for the door you blurted out an assignment.  “Next time bring in your favorite picture.  It can be anything!  Just make sure it’s a hard copy and not, I repeat, not on your phone!”  You called.

Scott was the first one to leave and Stiles was the last.  You saw Stiles hanging around the door and could sense Scott outside waiting for him.  “Talk to Derek Hale.”  Stiles whispered to you before leaving.  You could hear Scott just outside, practically yelling at him.  You were able to catch the tail end of him saying “he’s not a good guy, Stiles” which peaked your interest.

Your class room was empty the rest of the day.  The school decided to give you only one class to start you out.  Which you thought was ridiculous, since you had some experience teaching.  You were able to get the room organized the way you wanted it, and you found all of the darkroom supplies in storage so you got that set up as well.  After going through the equipment, you were pleasantly surprised to see it wasn’t as out of date as you thought it would be and it was all pretty much brand new.  Maybe you wouldn’t have to beg for new equipment afterall. 

After finishing that up you had some down time so you got your laptop set up on your desk.  Once you were logged on to the school’s network the first thing you wanted to do was look up this Derek Hale fellow Stiles told you about.  The name had sounded familiar and you recalled your mother being friends with a Hale who had similar shifting abilities you had.  Your search, however, turned up something you hadn’t expected.  A major house fire with multiple casualties.  “Argent.”  You came to the realization that moving was a very, very bad idea.  You had experience with some of the Argent family hunters and knew firsthand how the sister was a complete psychopath.  You knew of their code and that that woman broke it, on multiple occasions.  You had heard that she burned a house down, killing innocent humans and children as well as the wolves that were inside.  But you didn’t piece together that that house was in the same town you were staying in until now. 

It was the end of the day and you were packing up some of your things and getting ready to leave when there was a knock on your door.  “Come in boys.”  You said without looking up.  You heard Stiles enter, but Scott stayed by the door.  “How can I help you two?”  You asked, packing away your computer and finally looking up at them. 

“Actually, we’re here to help you.”  Stiles answered.  “Here is Derek’s number.  We saw him earlier today and may have mentioned that our new teacher is a werewolf.”  Stiles continued. 

“He didn’t talk to him, I did and it only came up when he smelled you.”  Scott added with some hostility. 

“Actually, I might not be your new teacher for much longer.  Some new information has come to light and I’m afraid I might not be as safe here as I thought.  I should also warn you Scott, it might not be safe here for you either so try to stay low and not draw any attention to yourself.”  You were completely honest to the kids; you figured Scott had a right to know that he wasn’t safe either.   “Thank you for the number.  I will be sure to give him a call.”  You said as you ushered Stiles out the door.  “I’ll see you two tomorrow.  Don’t forget to bring in your favorite picture.  Oh and Scott, be careful.”  You said, shutting your door and walking down the hall in the opposite direction. 


	2. Rough Around the Edges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter.  
> Enjoy :)

Once you were in your car you pulled out the sheet of paper with Hale’s number and punched the digits in your phone.  It only rang once before you heard a gruff sounding hello.  “Hi, Derek Hale?  This is Y/N L/N, new teacher at Beacon Hills high school.  Some of my students told me I should get in contact with you.”  You tried to sound as friendly as possible without seeming to overbearing.  You tended to have a tone with Betas, but it was something you were working on.  He was quiet so you continued to talk.  “I believe we have quite a few things to discuss as well.   So if you wouldn’t mind meeting me, that’d be super.”  You said which earned you a grunt in reply.  “How about, your house in twenty minutes?”  You asked and didn’t give him a chance to respond before hanging up and driving out of the parking lot.  You had looked up the address for the house when you were still in you classroom.  You drove to the edge of the woods that your directions had told you and you walked up his driveway from there. 

You got to the property and couldn’t sense anyone so you walked up to the steps and took a seat and waited.  You weren’t waiting long before you heard him coming.  “Derek?”  You asked the handsome looking man who was glaring daggers at you.  He nodded slightly.  “I was hoping to join your pack.  I’m new in town, but it’s nothing to rush.”  You shrugged. 

“We don’t have a pack.”  He answered, and it was very similar to the one Scott had given you. 

“Like I said.  No rush.”  You replied with the same warm, reassuring smile you had given Scott earlier. 

“What else did you want?”  He was hard around the edges; you could tell he was going to be a difficult person to get through to. 

“I may know who hurt you and your family.”  You gave him the most sincere eyes you could.

 His body went tense and his shoulders squared.  “How would you know?”  He spat. 

“Our pack, my pack, heard things when the fire happened.  Also I’m certain that your mother knew my parents.”  You answered.  “I believe that I can help you and you can help me, but you are going to have to be a little friendlier for that to happen.”  You gave him a small smile. 

“What did your pack hear?”  He asked, growing a little impatient with you. 

“Does the name Argent mean anything to you?”  You asked, motioning for him to take a seat next to you and with a little reluctance, he did.  “My family was killed by hunters, more specifically the Argents.  My mother and father were first.  Kate Argent gutted them in front of me.  Then she went off on her own and killed my little sister when she was on her way to school with a friend.  She was nine.”  Your eyes were distant then and you could feel him looking at you.  “I have reason to think she was also the one who murdered your family.”  You added, finally looking at him. 

His eyes were illuminated and bright blue.  He said very little the rest of the time you were with him.  And when he did actually talk to you he was agreeing that you could stick around, and that he would think about the idea of a pack.  You could have sworn he had taken a liking to you.  “But Scott is another issue.  He won’t want to join your pack.”  He said. 

“I’m not worried too much if he decides not to join.  He was turned recently by another Alpha.  That Alpha will want him.  I’m not interested in causing any trouble.”  You replied. 

“Whoever the Alpha is won’t see it like that.”  You could have sworn he smiled slightly when he said it. 

“We should go to dinner.”  You gestured between the two of you changing the subject.  He was quiet, and perked an eyebrow up, questioning your proposal.  “Or you could show me around town.”  You suggested, realizing how forward you were being.  You saw him smile this time.  “Pick me up at seven.”  You said with a grin before running off and heading to your car fully aware you hadn’t given him an address, confident enough he would find you if he was interested. 

 

On your drive back to your place you had the distinct feeling that you were being watched.  When you pulled into your driveway you saw him.  His red eyes glowed from just beyond your car.  Your eyes went red as well and your teeth elongated, though you didn’t bare them.  You heard a low growl emit both of your chests and then his eyes were gone.  You walked into your new house, and once you set your things down there was a knock at your door.  “It’s not even close to being seven yet.”  You smiled though once you got closer to the door your smile fell.  The smell didn’t belong to Derek.  Pushing through your hesitation, you opened the door, this time your teeth were bared.  There was an extremely handsome man with burns down half of his face standing in front of you, his smile, malicious to say the least. 

“Hello.”  He greeted, still smiling. 

“Hello.”  You repeated. 

“What’s another Alpha doing in my town?”  He asked, his smile became friendlier but it seemed too forced for you to feel comfortable. 

“I moved for my job, I’m not interested in moving in on you or your pack.”  You answered, leaning on the doorframe, trying to act as casual as possible even though you knew he could smell your fear. 

“Then why are you trying to recruit?”  He asked.  To your surprise, he was becoming less and less hostile and your guard was coming down with every word that left his lips. 

“Not recruiting, just looking for an existing pack.”  You answered. 

“But you’re an Alpha.  If you joined an existing pack there would be problems.”  He moved closer to you. 

“Is that a threat?”  You asked, smirking; growing bolder the more comfortable you got in his presence. 

“Just see to it that you don’t cause me any problems during your stay here.”  He warned and then he was gone. 

“Alright, mystery guy.  I won’t get in your way.”  You grumbled as you shut the door. 

 

You got ready for your almost date with Derek and at exactly seven your phone went off and then there was a knock at your door.  “You never gave me your address.”  He smiled at you when you opened the door and then he was quiet and his eyes went wide when he got a good look at you.  You were wearing a tighter fitting black dress, accentuating your curves.  But your hair was still wrapped up in a towel. 

“Come in, I just have to fix my hair and I’ll be all set, or I could just go out like this.  It’s your call.”  You laughed when his eyes went wide, this time in horror.  “Yeah, I’ll just fix it really quick.”  You nodded and headed to the bathroom.  You were debating on whether to tell him the Alpha from the area paid you a visit, and decided against it.  “When was Scott turned?”  You asked him from the bathroom as you dried your hair. 

“A few days ago.”  Derek answered.  “Why?”  He asked, standing in the doorway now. 

“He’s in the class that I’m teaching and he was very hesitant about seeing another wolf.  He had some interesting things to say about you.  Not to me though, I just overheard them.  But, apparently you aren’t the most trustworthy guy?  He thinks you may have done something pretty bad.”  You replied, turning to him, still drying your hair. 

“What do you teach?”  He asked, moving closer and completely ignoring your previous statement. 

“Photography.”  You answered, pulling up your hair into a bun.  “Ready.”  You smiled and walked over to him.  He made a low growl sound, it rumbling in his chest.  “Easy there big boy.”  You gave him a pat on his shoulder then walked past him to the door.  “So, where are we going?”  You asked, slipping on some heels. 

“A few places.”  He answered, keeping the night a secret from you.  You didn’t mind, you thought it was rather sweet that the man you had met only hours ago had planned a surprise date of an area you knew nothing about after you had asked him out.    

The two of you walked out to his car and he opened the passenger side door for you, you slipped in, thanking him. 

As the two of you drove on, it was quiet.  It didn’t bother you or him though.  It was peaceful.  Then you started to get antsy, you always had some problem sitting in silence for long periods after your family died.  “He thinks I killed my sister.”  Derek said at last.  You looked over at him, confused.  “Scott found her body and thinks that I killed her.  He had me arrested but the medical examiner ruled that an animal did it so they let me go.”  He explained. 

“But I suppose you’d still be a suspect.”  You pondered.  “But, I would think that the hunters had something to do with it.”  You added and when he parked the car you looked around to see where you were.  “You brought me to the woods?  So I got all dressed up for nothing?”  You asked, not being able to keep from smiling. 

“I grabbed this too.”  He leaned into the back seat and grabbed one of your camera bags.  You hadn’t even noticed him walk out of your house with it.  “How about a little photo shoot?”  He asked, grinning. 

“Of me or of you?”  You smiled back. 

“A little of both.”  He answered, getting out of the car and walking over to let you out.  You slipped off your heels before taking his hand to get out.    

The two of you ran through the trees, taking pictures of one another for a few hours.  “We also have a dinner reservation at nine so we might want to wrap this up.”  He was walking over to you, though you would have called it stalking. 

“Well, let’s go then.”  You reached over to grab his arm and you pulled him to his car.  He pressed you up against the driver’s side door and brought his face down to yours.  You met him halfway and pressed your lips to his, kissing him fervently.  Letting out a low growl, you moved your mouth with his.  Your tongue dancing across Derek’s, matching his movements with your own.  He placed both hands on the car just above your head and you wrapped your arms around his middle to try and bring him closer.  His hands started to move down the car, past your head until they were beside your waist.  Gripping your hips, he pulled you closer to him with some force; letting out a small gasp at the movement.  Your eyes filled with lust, he let out a low growl you could feel reverberate through him.  You opened your eyes to see his bright, illuminated blue orbs looking down at you as your mouths continued to meld together.  You felt his claws poke your back and you gripped him tighter.  Then you let out a small sigh.   

“Dinner reservations.”  You whispered, pulling away with some reluctance. 

“Right.”  He breathed moving you over to the passenger’s side and opening the door.

“To be continued.”  You smiled up at him before he closed the door.  Once he was driving again there was another comfortable silence.  It only lasted about twenty minutes before you spoke up.  “I didn’t see you grab my camera bag before.”  You laughed, silently scolding yourself for not paying attention.  “Were you a thief in another life?  Are you a thief now?”  You asked, giggling, faking scared wide eyes. 

You got him to laugh and watched as his whole body shook as he chuckled.  “No I am not a thief and I’m hurt you would suggest it.”  He imitated being upset, placing one hand over his heart as he spoke. 

“Just maybe let me know before you walk out my door with a thousand dollar camera.”  You lightly punched his shoulder, aware he was still driving.  It wasn’t long after that that you arrived at the restaurant.    

Once he stopped the car he helped you out and the two of you walked in, arm in arm.  As the both of you were seated, you couldn’t help but notice the shifting eyes glancing at the two of you every few minutes.  “So why is everyone looking at you?”  You asked as you took a sip of your water.  He shrugged.  Then the waiter came up and offered you a wine menu.  You gladly took it.  Then each of you ordered your drinks and food and once the waiter was gone you started up your conversation again.  “So Scott seems to think you are dangerous?  Should I be afraid?”  You asked, almost in a mocking tone. 

“Yes.”  He answered, not entirely joking, even though his eyes were playfully dancing.  “Scott asked for my help, I told him I would and I would like for you to have some degree of input as well.  Considering your Alpha status and everything.”  He seemed unsure when he brought it up.   

You gave him a warm smile.  “I’ll do as much as I can without overstepping my boundaries.  So when were you arrested?”  You asked, not getting much out of him. 

“Yesterday.”  That explained the stares.  He was getting anxious so you decided to switch the topic. 

“I may have to develop those photos tomorrow when I don’t have a class.  I’m really excited to see how they turned out.”  You smiled which earned you a smile from him.  “You can drop by at one and I can teach you how to develop in the dark room.”  You suggested; which earned you another smile. 

“I don’t think the school would let me walk right in.”  He said. 

“Oh they give you a visitor’s badge at the desk if you say who you’re there to see.”  You added, though you knew the school might not let him in because he was just arrested for murder. 

The waiter brought out your wine and you thanked him.  “Smells heavenly.”  You sighed as you took a whiff of your glass.  The rest of your conversation was light.  It had been mostly about your teaching and his hobbies.  It felt like you had known him your whole life, when he talked you listened and wished he had more to say.  He was a man of few words.  The two of you steered clear of family and packs since they were touchy subjects for the both of you, and you got the sense he was grateful for it. When dinner was over the two of you went back out to his car and he cursed under his breath when he started it.  “I need to go get gas.”  He sighed and you placed a hand on his thigh.

 “That’s fine, then you can stop back at my place.”  You whispered, throwing a wink in his direction for good measure. 

 

Once he pulled in the gas station and started to fill up you noticed two cars pulled in after him.  One parked in front of Derek’s car and the other behind him.  Derek pulled out the pump and put it back, you could feel that he was on edge.  The men in the cars all stepped out and surrounded Derek’s car.  You felt Derek tense up and you resisted the urge to get out of the car and stand beside him.  It wasn’t your fight.  “Nice ride.  Black cars though, very hard to keep clean.”  The man said as he wiped at the hood with his hand. 

You got a good look at him and your felt your teeth elongate in your mouth.  You had to keep from baring them.  “Argent.”  You whispered, Derek heard you but made no change in his demeanor.  He knew they were hunters. 

“I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance.” Argent kept talking.  “You have something this nice, you got to take care of it, right?”  He rhetorically asked, wiping down the windshield, watching you as he did so.  You never broke eye contact with him.  “Personally, I’m very protective of the things I love.  That’s something I learn from my family.  Though you don’t have much of that these days.  Do you?”  He was pushing Derek.  You heard his fist clench and his knuckles crack. 

“Don’t do anything stupid.”  You said, which earned you a look from the hunter.  Derek unclenched his fist, still extremely tense.  The hunter gave him a nod. 

“There we go.  You can actually look through your windshield now.  See how it makes everything clearer?”  Argent’s tone was borderline hostile.

The hunter was getting ready to leave when Derek spoke up.  “You forgot to check the oil.”  He taunted. 

“Check the man’s oil.”  Argent said to one of the men as he walked back to his car.  The man punched through the window and the glass shattered around the seat, some shards spilling on to you.  “Looks good to me.”  The man said, his voice dripping with hostility.  “Drive safely.”  Argent finally spoke again before driving off.

“Well that was fun.”  You laughed, dryly when Derek got back in the car.  “I’m just glad he didn’t try anything.”  You added after he remained quiet. 

“I’m taking you home.”  He said at last, then drove out without another word the rest of the ride.  You, however, couldn’t stay quiet. 

“If he’s as big of a threat as I think he is.  It wouldn’t hurt having a pack.  If you are interested, Scott and yourself can join.  We’ll be stronger and that wouldn’t hurt any of us.”  You started to rambled, but he made no interjections when you made the offer.  You fidgeted in your seat the rest of the ride, trying to stay quiet.   

He made no move to get out of the car so you leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.  “Come by the school tomorrow, around one.”  You said as you grabbed your camera, then got out and headed to your front door.  Once you were inside you heard him drive away and you smiled to yourself as you headed to your room, realizing he waited until you were safely inside before he left. 

Once you were in your pajamas you sensed that something was off.  After heading out into your living room you heard a soft knock on the door.  It was the Alpha from earlier.  You had recognized his scent now.  You opened the door with a scowl on your face.  “There are reasonable hours to visit people.  There’s like an unwritten rule or something.”  You sighed, not really looking at him. 

“You know Scott.”  It wasn’t a question and he sounded angry. 

“He’s one of my students.”  You said, getting agitated with him and you didn’t even know his name yet. 

“Look, I’m not inviting you in and frankly, I really don’t want to have anything to do with you.  I would just like to keep my job and not get hunted down by the psycho-maniac wolf killers.”  You sighed, getting ready to close the door but he stopped it. 

“Then we have mutual wishes.”  He smiled, it was almost inviting but it never met his eyes and it seemed too forced like it had when he stopped by earlier. 

“Look, Alpha.  I can do just that by staying under the radar.  I don’t need you.”  You reluctantly opened the door since he was keeping you from closing it. 

“Peter.”  He said and you had to stop your train of thought and just digest his name for a moment. 

“What?”  You asked, almost piecing some things together but still coming up short. 

“My name is Peter.”  He smiled, this time it was a bright smile.  His burns not mattering at all at that moment; almost seemingly disappearing all together.  You just saw him. 

“Oh.  My name is Y/N.”  You were unsure of what else to say. 

“Y/N.”  He repeated as though he was committing it to memory and then he was gone.  You shut the door and locked it behind you before you went to bed.  There were a few things you needed to process.  But the one thing that you kept asking yourself, was why Peter had shown up twice in one day to talk about absolutely nothing.


	3. Darkroom Shenanigans

You arrived at your class room to find Stiles and Scott and a few other students waiting by your door.  “Class isn’t for another two hours.”  You said, sounding confused. 

“It’s ten, now Miss. L/N.”  Stiles said and you looked down at your phone. 

“Oh shit.  Guys my bad.  None of my clocks are unpacked and I could have sworn I set my alarm for six but it must have been nine and can you believe I haven’t looked at another clock since then?”  You babbled, unlocking the door and letting them in.  A few of them were giggling while the others just looked tired.  You set your things down in the front and leaned on your desk.  Once everyone was seated you began.  “So did everyone bring in a hard copy of their favorite photograph?”  You asked and could see that only a few had done so.  You made a mental note of who they were to give them credit.  “Those of you that did the assignment, I would like for your to tell someone next to you why you chose that picture.”  You said as you set up the projector and your laptop. 

Once the talking had quieted down you pulled up your favorite picture.  It was one that your mother had taken of a herd of deer in the snowy trees in Washington.  “So this is my favorite.  Not because of the subject matter, but because of the memories behind it.  My mom took it when I was seventeen.  We went for a hike in the woods and came across this herd of deer.  It was one of the last times I saw my mother and that day we talked about everything under the sun.”  You said, not getting too far into it.  “Would anyone like to share their favorite picture?”  You asked, but all of the students were silent.  “No?  That’s okay.  We’ll have plenty of time this year to get to know one another and be comfortable with sharing our thoughts.  Now who’s up for a tour of the darkroom?”  You asked, hopping off the edge of your desk and walking to the back of the room.  You waved for your students to follow and some of them did with enthusiasm, others looked as though you were pulling them by their teeth.       

“Three at a time through the twirl-y spinning door, just follow the arrows and don’t break it please.”  You said as you flung the door and entered the darkroom, you spun it back around and waited for everyone to enter.  Once everyone was there, you could tell just by listening to each heartbeat, you verbally made sure they were all there.  “Right, now it’s a little dark in here but the switches are just to the left of the door.  Stiles, care to flip the lights on?”  You asked and the bright light flooded the room.  “Now I want you all to remember, this light is not to be on during class or when the dark room is open after school.  We don’t want to ruin anyone’s film because some dickhead let another person’s film get exposed to light.”  You warned them, smiling the entire time.  The whole class laughed. 

“This here is the washing station.  The chemical baths laid out will develop your pictures, though I don’t want any of you pouring the developers yet.  Not until I know you are competent enough to handle them.  Tomorrow I will go over how to develop a photo, in case any of you were wondering.”  You said as you headed over to one of the enlargers.  “This bad boy and the wall of them over there are meant to magnify your strip of film so you can have one individual picture.  Again, more on that tomorrow.”  You said, heading back over to the door.  “Any questions?” You asked.

A red haired girl raised her hand.  “Yes?  Oh please remind me of your name?”  You asked. 

“Lydia.”  She replied. 

“Yes, Lydia?”  You weren’t aware of how eager your voice had sounded until the words came out. 

“Class ended three minutes ago.”  She said and you pulled your phone out of your pocket to check the time. 

“Damn, well so it did.  How the time flies.  You are all dismissed, and remember three at a time through the door.”  You said before heading back in to the classroom.  As all of the students filed in and packed their bags to leave you decided to not give them an assignment.  You heard a few say the class was going to be an easy A as they walked out.  You weren’t surprised.  The class was an elective for them. 

Once they were all out of your room you went over to your desk and started working out weekly lesson plans and jotting down the descriptions of the students who did the assignment for today.  You wrote on a sticky note “learn names” and stuck it next to the school phone.  After about an hour of typing, your cell phone started to buzz in your pocket.  You looked at the screen and saw it was Derek.  “You still on for the developing date?”  He asked when you picked up, he sounded a little agitated but you could tell he was trying to sound enthusiastic for your benefit. 

“Sure, I just have to finish up this lesson plan and I’ll be ready by the time you get here.”  You said, still typing. 

“I’m here now.”  He said, his voice straining to be friendly with you. 

“Oh well you’re early, so just go to the front desk and they should let you in.”  You said, knowing he knew but saying it anyway.  A few minutes later Derek was walking through your door, he was obviously in a foul mood, and you got confirmation of that over the phone, he had tried to sound cheerful enough just for you.  “Hey sourpuss, I don’t have the darkroom completely set up yet, but let’s go develop some pictures anyway.”  You grabbed him by the hand and led him to the spinning door. 

“Have you developed film before?”  You asked, and he shook his head no.  “Well that’s the hard part.  You have to make sure the roll doesn’t get exposed to light or stick together when you put it on to the reel and then put it in the canister.”  You pulled out your camera and a developing can.  “Come on.”  You led him into the back, the set of red lights were on.  You flipped them off so the two of you were in pitch darkness, which wasn’t a problem for either of you.  “So now we just roll up the film on to the reel and pop it in the canister.”  You showed him how and when you were half way done you handed it to him to do the rest.  He picked up how to with ease and was done in a few seconds.  “Perfect.”  You smiled at him and he handed you the roll.  As you showed him how to add the chemicals the two of you worked in that same comfortable silence.  When that was done you unrolled the film and hung it up to dry.  “Now we wait.”  You said, flipping on the red lights. 

He was quiet when he wrapped his arm around you and brought you in so you were pressed up against his chest.  “We’re in a school.”  You clarified; it felt like your grin was permanently plastered on your face and your cheeks started to hurt.  He just hummed in agreement before pressing his lips to yours with some force.  You led the kiss after he initiated it; your hands intertwined behind his neck.  His hands snaked down your sides until he brought one back up and pressed it just under your shoulders to hold you still while he crept the other one between the two of you.

“I’m just continuing what we started, remember?”  He hummed, taking the time between each kiss to speak.  Then, he slipped his fingers down the front of your waistband and he let out a low purr between your lips as his fingers explored you.  You bit his bottom lip and sucked in a breath when one of his fingers flicked your pearl of nerves.  Then you both stopped suddenly, hearing footsteps in your classroom. 

You pulled his hand out your pants and placed a quick kiss on his lips before leaving.  “Stay here.”  You whispered, heading back in the other room. 

“Miss. L/N.”  Scott seemed a little on edge, Stiles was by his side, less anxious but still very much so. 

“Shouldn’t you two be in class?”  You asked, and you could feel your cheeks heat up since you were sure Scott had heard your whole darkroom exchange with Derek. 

“We need your help.”  Scott said, tensing up.  You were touched he came to you for help.  Then Derek came out and you could see both of your students shrink back.  “What are you doing here?”  Scott asked. 

“Well, what do you need my help with?”  You asked, ignoring the fact that Derek didn’t listen to you and that Scott was shocked to see him here. 

“The Alpha that turned me.  Derek said that I was a part of his pack now.”  Scott’s voice was labored, you could tell he was frightened.    

“And you don’t want to be.”  You finished his thought.  “I’m sorry Scott, but I can’t help you.  He bit you, so you are linked with him.  And if I get in the way of another Alpha that’s trouble for me and I’m not willing to risk that.”  You tired to be as sincere as possible.  But all three of them seemed to get angry. 

“Boys, I think you should head back to class.”  You said, ushering them out the door.  “I’m sorry I can’t help.”  You said as you shut it behind them.  Derek was glaring at you when you turned back around.  “So your pack offer last night was what?”  He was livid.    

“I can’t risk my life for him.”  You wanted to explain yourself more but decided against it.  You walked over to your desk and watched Derek with pleading eyes that begged him to understand you. Derek didn’t say another word and just left.  “Great.”  You sighed, plopping down in your chair. 


	4. Friends and Bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated the first 5 chapters and added a 6th! 
> 
> Sorry for all of the updates, but I've been going back over them and fixing a few things I didn't like.

That night after you got back from work, everything was quiet.  No visits from Peter and no word from Derek.  You got ready for bed at around eleven and headed to your room.  The day’s events kept playing on a loop in your mind.  You wanted to tell Derek about Peter, the Alpha who continued to visit you.  He had been the reason why you took back your word about forming a pack.  You were afraid of him.     

You made sure that your alarm was set for the right time before crawling into bed.  Once you were all settled in there was a knock at your door.  “Oh come on!  I have a schedule to get used to.”  You huffed as you got out of bed and headed to the door.  You smelled him when you left your room and you opened it without hesitation.  “Peter.”  You growled.  “I have work in the morning.” 

He simply smiled.  “Just checking up on you.  You talked with Scott today?  He seems to be drawn to you and that needs to stop.  He is a member of my pack.”  His eyes glowed red.  But you could hear how worried he was about Scott’s connection with you. 

“I don’t want him in my pack, calm down will you?  You have nothing to worry about.  I’m not about to step on your toes and take your only beta from you.  Also, if you don’t mind… could you stop coming by at all hours of the night, spending a total of five minutes at my door, and threatening me?  That’d be great.”  You said, shutting the door.  He made no move to stop it and was gone by the time the door closed. 

You went to bed, the only interruption was the howl you heard later that night. 

 

The next day you got to school on time and taught class without any hiccups.  You learned more of their names and were able to remember each one without the use of your cheat sheet.  Once class was over you went and started to clean up the darkroom.  But it was when you were in the middle of that, you felt Derek.  You heard him enter the school, his breathing staggered and you could smell blood.  You heard him yell at one of the students and then you could smell more blood.  Your eyes went red and you rushed out to find him.  The bell rang and you heard him groan.  It didn’t take long for you to follow his scent into the parking lot.

You watched as he held out his hand in front of a blue jeep and then collapsed to the ground.  You ran over, your heart beat quickening as your got closer and could smell him.  Stiles and Scott were aggravated at seeing him and Scott was yelling at him, to get up and asking what he was doing here. Derek’s eyes were shifting and you could see his teeth started to protrude out of his mouth.  “Stop doing that!”  Scott yelled.

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you, I can’t.”  Derek’s breathing was labored and he looked like death.    

“Get him into your car.  Take him somewhere safe.”  You ordered Stiles, you feared the worst had happened.  They both helped him into the jeep and Scott rode off on his bike when Derek mumbled something about a bullet, while Stiles drove off with Derek.  You went back into the school, grabbed your things and rushed to your car to follow the jeep and tried to keep yourself from panicking. 

It was when Stiles pulled over that you went up to Derek’s side to ask him what happened.  “I was shot.  Last night.”  He said, his breathing labored and in more pain than you could imagine. 

“Who?”  You asked, cupping his face with your hand and rubbing his cheek with your thumb.  You looked down at his arm to see the blue glow under his shirtsleeve.  “Wolfsbane.”  You growled. 

“Argent.”  He muttered, Stiles couldn’t hear him which you were grateful for. 

“Let me see.”  You cooed.  When Derek rolled up his sleeve, Stiles started to freak out.  “Deep breath.”  You told both of them.  “Now drive.”  You ordered Stiles before heading back to your car.  You heard Derek threaten him, saying he would rip his throat out with his teeth if he didn’t move.  You disapprovingly shook your head.

They pulled over again, this time Stiles called Scott asking where he was since it was dark now.  You stood by the passenger’s side and listened, rubbing your hand across Derek’s shoulder.  He was getting worse.  You listened to the conversation between Scott and Stiles.  Scott told him to go to the Animal Clinic, and Stiles mentioned that he needed one of the wolfsbane bullets and you assumed Derek had told him he needed one.  You gave Derek’s shoulder a slight squeeze, “I’ll be right behind you.”  You reassured him.  Through his still labored breathing he managed to get out an okay.

You followed them to an animal clinic and helped Stiles get him out of the vehicle.  Staying quiet as you assessed the situation, Stiles continued to ramble on.  “We have to get him inside.  Text Scott again and tell him to hurry.”  You finally said as you picked Derek up and brought him into the clinic room.    

“Does Nordic Blue Monkshood, mean anything to you two?”  Stiles asked. 

“It’s a rare form of Wolfsbane.”  Derek answered, sitting on the floor, looking worse than he had when you saw him earlier, especially now that he was in the light. 

“He needs the bullet or he’ll die.”  You added making sure at least one part of you was touching Derek.  At the moment your hand was intertwined with his. 

You watched Derek’s exchange with Stiles, telling him that the kid needed to cut off the infected arm if Scott didn’t get here before the Wolfsbane reached his heart.  You didn’t disagree with his idea; it was his only option if Scott didn’t come in time.  “You aren’t objecting to this?”  Stiles asked you with wild eyes. 

“It’s his only chance at surviving if Scott doesn’t show up.”  You said, your tone solemn. 

“Either you cut off my arm or I cut off your head.”  Derek threatened and you grinned that he was still able to make hollow threats in his state.  Moments after his threats, Derek started to vomit blood. Then just as Stiles was about to turn the saw on Scott came running in, panicked when he saw what his friend was about to do.  “What are you doing?”  Scott’s voice was rushed and erratic. 

“Oh dude you just prevented a life time of nightmares.”  Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief.   Derek staggered over and grabbed the bullet from Scott, waving you off when you headed towards the young wolf for him. 

“What are you going to do with it?”  Scott asked and just as Derek was about to answer he went out cold, dropping the bullet in the process.  Stiles was on top of Derek trying to get him to wake up and Scott was trying to get the bullet from the drain. 

“Oh god I think he’s dead!”  Stiles yelled.

“Punch him.”  You ordered Stiles.  He did and Derek regained consciousness.  Scott got the bullet and you watched Derek bite off the end, set fire to the contents, and then rub them into his wound.  He was withering and shouting in pain on the floor but was better in a few seconds. 

“That was awesome!  Yes!”  Stiles cheered and you shot him a glare. 

“Okay, we helped save your life that means you’re going to leave us alone.”  Scott said as you helped Derek up off the floor.  He was threatening to go to the hunters if Derek didn’t comply.  Your eyes went red then. 

“We can’t have them going around and shooting us.  We have to stop them.”  You told both Derek and Scott.  Derek silently agreed and after making sure he was okay you left and headed home against your better judgment.  You overheard Derek tell Scott he was going to show him how nice the hunters actually were and you didn’t think it was your place to stay, since you had a gut feeling it would be about what they had done to his family, and the house fire.


	5. Parent-Teacher Conferences

It took you longer to get home, since you stopped to get something to eat, but ended up getting lost.  It took you an hour to get home after that.  But you managed and once you pulled in your driveway something seemed off.  When you walked in your door you smelled him.  “Breaking and entering is a crime, you know.”  You said, flipping your lights on to see Peter sitting on your couch. 

“Is Derek alright?”  He asked and you could see the concern. 

“Yes.”  You answered, not asking why he was so worried. 

“She will pay for what she’s done.”  He ground out, his eyes glowing red and his fangs bared.  You didn’t have a proper response so you simply nodded in agreement.  You just wanted to be safe, and with the hunters out there, it wasn’t going to happen.  You had no choice but to stop them and you had a feeling that you weren’t the only one. 

“What did you have in mind?”  You asked, taking a seat next to him. 

He explained that he was killing off anyone that had to do with the fire at the Hale house.  It was then that you made the connection.  “You’re a Hale.”  You said and he simply nodded.  “I’m sorry.”  You were referring to the loss of his family and the tragedy he himself had faced.  It also explained why he had such concern for Derek. 

“Would you care to help?”  He asked, getting up and offering his hand to you.  You shrugged, “I don’t really want to get in the middle of you seeking justice.  It isn’t my fight.”  You said and he pulled his hand back.

“I am aware of what she did to your family as well.  You wouldn’t just be helping me get revenge.  You would also get closure.”  He added before walking out.  He was right; it was your fight too.  But you were still without a pack and not strong enough to take on the hunters.  Working with Peter would be good, but he was also after Scott and you couldn’t let him have the boy even after all the times you told yourself you wouldn’t get involved.

 

A few hours later, while you were in the middle of grading portfolios, you got a call from Derek.  “I need your help.”  He said once you picked up the phone. 

“Can it wait until tomorrow?”  You asked, gazing at the pile of work you had to get done. 

“No.”  He answered.  “It’s the Alpha.  He’s killing and it’s escalating, and I need to know why.”  He implored and you felt guilty.  You knew why Peter was killing and you knew why he wanted Scott but you couldn’t tell Derek. 

“You don’t need to go after him.”  You said, not wanting to give away that you knew who he was and not wanting him to get hurt in the process. 

“I need to find him.  Scott needs to find him.”  Derek growled.  You could hear Scott on the other end, he didn’t understand what was happening and why the other Alpha wanted him even though it was obvious. 

“Why?  You don’t need to involve yourself and I certainly don’t want to get involved.  It’s too dangerous, Derek.”  You said, climbing into bed with an arm full of folders.  He hung up with a huff.  You couldn’t focus on your grading the rest of the night so you set the portfolios aside and tried to get some rest, the weight of keeping information from Derek was heavy on your mind.

 

That day at school you heard about the murder in the video store from Stiles.  One of your students, Lydia, was there when it happened, but you hadn’t seen her in class.  You knew immediately that it was Peter and confirmed to yourself that it would have been a bad idea to help Derek last night.   

The rest of the school day went along smoothly with no interruptions from Derek or Scott.  You had parent teacher conferences tonight and you had to jot down a few notes for some of the parents.  It was the end of the day when you felt Derek in the building.  You let out a sigh.  “You have been making too many appearances in the school lately.”  You said, knowing he could hear you.  But he wasn’t here for Scott since he wasn’t in class this morning.  “What are you up too?”  You asked, mostly to yourself.  Listening him interrogate one of the students in the locker room.

You packed up some of your things, knowing you were coming back tonight and you started to head out the door when you ran into a very firm frame.  “Derek.”  You smiled up at him.  He had been focused on Scott and the other Alpha lately so the relationship the two of you had been forming was falling between the cracks.    

“Y/N.  I’m teaching Scott and I need your help.”  He said, pushing you back in to your room. 

“I told you I don’t want to be a part of it.” You pushed him back, a little upset he was here on wolf business. 

“You know something.”  He growled. 

“No, I just don’t want to die.  Now come on.”  You grabbed his arm and pulled him out of your room, he shut the door behind him well aware you had lied right to his face. 

You walked to your car, towing him behind you.  “I’ll meet you at your place.”  You gave him a peck on the cheek and then drove off.  He was soon behind you and the two of you pulled off into the woods, parking and walking up to his house together.  “I’ll help you train him, but that’s all I’ll help you with.”  You looked up at him, your arm intertwined with his and scolding yourself mentally for even opening up your mouth.    

Once you were inside he pulled off his shirt and started working out, spontaneously.  You watched on giving him words, and occasionally kisses, of encouragement.  During his set of pull-ups your phone started to go off in your pocket.  “Tell me again, how Stiles got a hold of my number?”  You asked Derek, which earned you a chuckle from him.  You rolled your eyes and answered the phone.  “Hello, Stiles.”  You greeted. 

“Miss. L/N.  I found something that you and Derek are going to want to see.  And I can’t get a hold of Scott.”  He sounded excited, and frightened. 

“I’m in the middle of something now, can it wait until class tomorrow?”  You asked, watching Derek stalk over to you, shirtless.  “Tomorrow Stiles.”  You hung up and wrapped your arms around Derek’s neck.  “He may have found something.”  You informed Derek in between kisses. 

“Call him back.”  Derek seemed more interested in the information than you at the moment and your heart sank. 

“I will when we’re done here.  Promise.”  You crossed your heart, kissed him again and watched him get back to his work out. 

 He was in the middle of a set of pushups when you both froze.

The two of you listened to the crazy bitch that killed both of your families, taunt Derek from downstairs.  “Don’t.”  You whispered when he lashed out, letting out a loud roar and throwing one of the men she had with her, through a wall.  You helped him take out the other man and then he went for her. 

She pulled out an electric baton and Derek fell to the floor.  “I don’t know whether to kill it or lick it.”  She hovered over him. 

You let out a low growl, your eyes going red, your teeth bared.  You lunged at her, dragging her down to the floor with you.  You managed to scratch her, but it wasn’t deep enough to do any damage.  She hit you with the baton and you fell to the floor next to Derek, your body convulsing from the electricity coursing through you.  She kicked you in the stomach for good measure. 

“You’ve got a bitch of your own now?”  She asked Derek.  “Was the time we spent together not good enough?”  She kicked him in the ribs. 

“Leave him alone you crazy bitch!”  You spat.  She turned to you and sneered.  “I remember you.  You a screamer like your sister?”  She asked, hitting you with the baton once more. 

You watched with cloudy eyes as Derek tried to get up, he was crawling to the couch and she just followed him.  He made a move towards her and she hit him again.  “Nine hundred thousand volts.  You never were good with electricity, were you?”  She laughed, it taking on a more sadistic tone. 

You let out a primal yell when he collapsed to the floor once again, body convulsing.  She started talking but everything went red.  Derek was quiet.  Then you heard her say she didn’t kill his sister.  She wasn’t lying and that worried you.  Then she mentioned the bite marks.  “That means the Alpha killed your sister.   You tell us who he is and we’ll kill him for you.  Problem solved and everyone goes home happy.”  She said.  You wanted to claw the smile off of her face. 

You could see the wheels turning in his head.  “Unless you don’t know who he is either.”  She realized.  “You just became totally useless.”  She pulled out her gun and started shooting everything.  Derek grabbed your arm and the two of you ran out without getting shot. 

You glanced at each other and then back in the direction of the house when the two of you were far enough away. 

“I have to get back to the school.”  You finally said after the two of you sat, holding onto each other in silence for what felt like hours.  “Parent teacher conferences.”  You clarified, he was still quiet.  “You can crash at my place.”  You started but he just looked at you.  “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  You said, dragging your hand over his shoulder before leaving, not wanting to at all.  You didn’t want him to be alone now, not after that.  But he hadn’t said a word to you, and you couldn’t force him to talk or even stay with you.  So you headed to your car.  Your stomach where the hunter had kicked you was almost completely pain free now, and the contact point of the electric baton was still red but no longer burning. 

 

Driving to the school was one of the longest rides of your life since you moved though.  Unable to get Derek to talk to you, and not having an official pack to sort out all of the shit you had been facing with was getting to be too much stress.  You were strong.  Still holding Alpha status you were stronger than Derek or Scott.  You could have taken out Argent earlier but seeing Derek like that made you choke, when it should have put a fire under your ass to end the bitch.  Beacon Hills was doing a number on you and you started to rethink your move again.      

You pulled into the school’s parking lot just in time.  After checking your mirror to see a nasty bruise starting to heal and fade away on your cheek you couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief.  Your stomach still ached slightly, and your hair was a mess, but other than that you were still alive.  After smoothing out your hair the best you could you left your car and took in a deep breath. 

Your first meeting was with Stiles’ father.  The two of you arrived at the same time, you gave him a smile.  “Mr. Stilinski, nice to meet you.  I’m Y/N L/N.”  You held out your hand before ushering him in. 

“You seem prepared.”  He observed after not having to introduce himself. 

“I try to be.”  Your face brightened up, events from earlier falling back into the darker corners of your mind.  “Photography may not be one of the core classes but it helps the students express themselves and unwind after the more stressful courses.  And let me tell you it seems to be doing wonders for Stiles.”  You smiled gesturing for him to take a seat.  “So, Stiles has some problems focusing, but I’m guessing you already knew that.”  You started and got him to smile, slightly.  “He hasn’t broken anything yet and the work he is producing is pretty good.”  You reassured him as you handed him a portfolio of his son’s work. 

“Stiles took these?”  He sounded genuinely surprised. 

“During class time I have them walk around the school and capture whatever they find interesting.  He’s one of the only ones to come back with decent pictures.”  You said.  “He’s got an eye for this and I’d like for him to submit some of his work to the gallery we’re having in a few weeks.”  You added.  “He really is extremely bright, but it’s being applied to places where it necessarily shouldn’t.”

“His economics teacher said he wrote the entire history of circumcision on the final.”  Mr. Stilinski said, with a sense of contempt.     

The rest of the meeting went by successfully and you could tell that you were one of his only teachers that had nothing but positive things to say. 

Once you were done you walked Mr. Stilinski out and welcomed the next parents.  As you were welcoming them you got a whiff of one of the hunters.  Your head snapped over to see Argent and his wife walking towards you.  You gave them both a forced smile and went into your room.  “Hi, you must be Lydia’s parents.  I’m Y/N L/N.”  You shook each of their hands.  “Lydia is doing well academically.  She’s an extremely bright student.  But has she been okay at home?  I heard what happened last night and she wasn’t in class today.”  You asked. 

“She says that she’s fine.”  Her mother answered.  You could tell she was lying, Lydia was far from fine. 

“Other than that, though she has been producing some rather interesting work.”  You handed her portfolio to them.  “I would like for her to submit some of it to our gallery that we will be holding in the next few weeks.  Her and a few other students have a very good chance at winning the various ribbons we will be handing out.”  You smiled.  You didn’t have much more to say about Lydia or her work so your meeting with her parents was shorter than that with Stiles’ father. 

You walked them to the door and welcomed the next parent.  Scott’s mother.  When you smiled at her and ushered her in, Argent was across the hall in another room, staring you down.  You tensed up, but ignored his threatening glance. 

“Mrs. McCall, nice to meet you.  I’m Y/N L/N.”  You shook her hand and gestured for her to sit.  You handed her his portfolio and waited. 

“It’s empty.”  She looked puzzled. 

“He has gone out and taken pictures but when he comes back to develop them they either end up overexposed when he tries to develop or he loses them.  Has he been alright at home?”  You asked, hoping to understand. 

“He’s been the same, maybe a little depressed after the divorce but nothing drastic.  He said he was happier, better off.”  She answered, though you knew she didn’t believe it. 

“If you could maybe, encourage him to carry a camera around? Take pictures of anything and everything.  I find that art has a way of helping some students work out their feelings.”  You said, she simply nodded and headed out the door to her next meeting.  She seemed on edge and you assumed it was because of her son, and how he was supposed to be here at the meetings as well. 

Once all of your meetings were over, you packed up the rest of your things and headed to your car.  When you were half way there you started to hear screaming.  People were running in all directions.  You heard the roars and then gun shots.  You rushed over with some others to see a dead mountain lion lying in the parking lot.  You were standing next to Scott who was standing next to the hunter.  You looked over to him and you both knew it wasn’t just a mountain lion that was in the parking lot tonight.  He looked over to the hunter who was looking at the both of you, warning in his eyes.

You immediately headed to your car, moving quickly to avoid the hunter.  Once you were in your car you let out a soft groan.  The hunters were at the school which meant that they had a kid that attended which meant you were in more danger than you thought you were.

 

When you got home Derek was in your driveway waiting for you.  He had taken you up on your offer.  You got out and met him at your door.  Not wanting to bring up the dead mountain lion and the hunter in the parking lot first thing you just greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.  “How are you holding up?”  You asked, unlocking your door and ushering him in.

“We have to figure this out.”  He sighed; you could see he was getting tired. 

“I know.  And we will.”  You reassured him.  After setting your things down you headed to the kitchen.  “Would you like anything?”  You asked, getting yourself a glass of water.  He just shook his head but you grabbed him a glass too anyway. 

“How were the meetings?”  He asked you and you could feel he was desperate to talk about anything other than the predicament you were all in. 

“Oh, they went well.  Some of the parents were surprised that their kids were doing well in my class.”  You smiled, referring to Sherriff Stilinski specifically.  “We’re having a gallery in a few weeks so I let the parents know about that.”  Derek’s eyebrows quirked up at that.  He hadn’t remembered there being a gallery while he was in school.  “I collaborated with some of the teachers this year to set one up.”  You answered his silent question. 

“You set up an art gallery for the kids?”  He was surprised at how much you had actually cared about your job and it made him feel bad he kept trying to pull you away from it to help him. 

“Yeah, they need something to keep their minds off the murders.”  You sighed, looking down at your feet.  He didn’t comment on that.  So the two of you sat in silence for a while and that’s when you realized how tired you actually were.  Your eyes kept drooping closed and Derek noticed immediately. 

“Let’s get you to bed.”  He laughed, momentarily forgetting the world around the two of you.  You let him help you up and you led the way to your bedroom.  You flopped down on the bed without bothering to change and he let out a wholehearted laugh.  “Y/N.  You’re still in your clothes from school.”  He chuckled, moving over to you and helping you out of your shirt and pants, leaving you in just your bra and panties.  You could feel your face heat up, but you were too tired to do anything about it.  He helped you under the covers and that’s when you unhooked your bra, keeping the blanket pulled to your chest, you flung it to the floor then patted the bed beside you.  He joined you without another word.  Slipping off his jeans and shirt he crawled in next to you and pulled you closer to him.  Within minutes you had fallen asleep in his arms with the ghost of a smile on your lips.        


	6. Just When I Thought I Was Out, They Pull Me Back In

The next night you got a call from Derek.  “We’re training him, starting tonight.  Meet me at the parking garage in ten.”  He hung up before you could reply.  So you got dressed and headed out to where he said to meet.   

When you got there he didn’t have to say anything to you, he flashed his blue eyes and you stalked through the garage looking for Scott.  His plan was apparently to catch him off guard which worked.  The two of you chased him, and Derek lost him when he set off the car alarms but you were able to tail him until he hid behind a car.  His phone went off and you heard Derek pick up on him again.  “You’re dead.”  Derek said, hovering over Scott after he pulled the poor kid up by his shoulders and slammed him into the hood of the car he was hiding behind. 

“What the hell was that?”  Scott yelled after the three of you started to head out of the parking garage.

“I said I was going to teach you, I didn’t say when.”  Derek spoke with such a nonchalant tone. 

“You scared the crap out of me.”  Scott’s voice was still on the erratic side. 

“Not yet.” Derek added under his breath.  You gave him a curious look, silently asking what else he had planned for the young wolf. 

“Okay but I was fast right?”  Scott was pushing for some feedback.

You gave him a nod but Derek spoke before you could.  “Not fast enough.”

“But the car alarm thing was smart right?”  Scott was still pushing, coming off as desperate to please both you and Derek at this point. 

“Yes, Scott it was smart.”  You spoke up for the first time since you arrived, trying to give him some positive feedback. 

“Until your phone rang.”  Derek undermined your compliment, but he wasn’t wrong.  You just thought he was being far to blunt for any of this to work, especially considering Scott was still just a kid.

When the bickering continued, you thought it was best if you left them alone to do it.  You gave Derek a kiss on the cheek and gave Scott a little wave goodbye but Derek grabbed your arm before you could make it very far.  “You said you would help train him.”  He growled, pissed you were going back on your word. 

“It looks like you’ve got everything under control.  Plus, considering he wasn’t born one, it will take a hell of a lot more than just some surprise attacks in a parking garage.”  You shrugged, walking off and heading back to your car to head home.  Derek didn’t stop you after your comment and you heard him repeat what you had said back to Scott.  You thought about your choice to help him the entire ride back to your place, telling yourself you could have helped a little more tonight.  You had realized that you weren’t living up to your Alpha status, and if that continued, it would result in you losing it.    

 

The next day in class Scott came up to you when everyone else was working on their projects.  “Yes, Scott?”  You asked, not looking up from your computer.

 “Can I talk to you about… it?”  He asked, referring to the training the other night. 

“Pull up a chair.”  You smiled, closing out the page you were looking at for tomorrow’s lesson. 

“Derek said that I have to control it through anger.  He told me I have to stop seeing Alison.”  Scott sounded angry and unsure which you understood.  He was young and obviously in love, and Derek wanted to take that away for now. 

“Alison’s your girlfriend?”  You asked already knowing the answer and he nodded.  “She is your source of happiness, so it makes sense.  She’s your grounding point.  Has she helped keep you from shifting?  When you feel your anger rising she helps calm that animalistic rage?”  You asked and his head nodded continuously.  “That’s why Derek doesn’t want you near her.  He wants you to feel the anger and she keeps you from feeling it.”  You explained his reasoning.  “He’s only doing what he thinks is good for you.  He’s looking out for you.”  You added.  “Let him help you, Scott.”  You said just before the bell rang.  Scott thanked you before heading to his next class.

 

You had been setting up a photograph mounting station when Stiles came to darkroom hours during lunch, along with a few other students you insisted on showing their work in the school’s gallery.  You headed back to your desk to work on another lesson plan.  When Stiles walked in, he bypassed your desk and started to head straight to the darkroom.  “Stiles, can we talk?”  You asked, noticing him trying not to make eye contact. 

“Uh sure, Miss. L/N.”  He sounded like he was in a hurry. 

“It’ll only take a moment.”  You reassured him, so he sat.  “How’s your dad?”  You asked him first and he gave you a little nod to let you know he was okay.  After knowing the Sherriff was alright you got to the point of why you asked him over.  “You said the other day you had something you needed to show Derek and I?”  You recalled him calling you before you got attacked by Kate and her lackeys. 

“Uh no.”  His heart was racing. 

“Stiles.  You sounded urgent before.  And I’m listening now.”  You dropped your tone so it was soft. 

“It was a video of the other Alpha.  Lydia caught it on her phone that night at the video store.”  He blurted out, unable to keep his secret any longer. 

“Do you still have it?”  You asked, knowing if Peter found out Stiles would be dead, and if Derek found out there would be more trouble for Stiles than he could handle. 

“I deleted it.”  He flinched when he said it, waiting for you to blow up at him for the action.  “I’m sorry.”  He started to apologize. 

“Stiles, it’s okay.  Lydia, she would still have it on her phone?  Or you could describe how he looked to me?”  You asked, not getting mad like he was expecting.  “Also, have you told Scott or Derek yet?”

“I’ve been more focused on teaching him, since Derek doesn’t think he can.”  His leg started bouncing and he was getting impatient. 

“You need to meet Scott.”  You come to the conclusion.  He nodded.  “Okay, go.  I’ll see you tomorrow for class.”  You dismissed him.  He went and grabbed his assignment from the back room and then rushed out, giving you a wave as he left.    

 

You had a view of the field from your classroom.  You looked out occasionally while you wrote your lesson plans.  You had to do a double take when you saw Stiles and Scott out there.  Stiles was whipping balls at Scott.  You recalled Stiles saying he was going to help train Scott and you watched on with some interest.  You noticed another student watching on, one you didn’t recognize.  Then Scott started to change.  You stood up, ready to head out to the field, but noticed he was able to stop before you had to intervene.  “Maybe Stiles could train him.”  You said to yourself, a little surprised it was actually working.        

 

After school you got a call from Derek.  You were glad he was speaking to you, but you had a feeling it was going to be about the other Alpha.  “I went and visited my Uncle today.”  He started.  “I needed to know if he knew anything.”  Derek sounded agitated. 

“And were you able to find anything out?”  You asked, unsure if Peter had told him anything. 

“He’s been catatonic for six years.  No, I didn’t find anything out.”  His tone was short with you.  But you just sat on the other end of the line in complete shock.  You had been speaking to Peter since you arrived.  He had been visiting you.  The idea of him being immobile was one you couldn’t believe.  You heard him start up his car.  “Where are you going?”  You asked.

“Animal clinic.”  He ground out, getting more and more agitated. 

“Derek, just don’t do anything stupid.”  You warned.  He let out a hum letting you know he heard you before he hung up.

Stiles called you an hour later, telling you to meet him, Scott and Derek at the school.  You let out an exasperated sigh, but agreed.

When you got there you saw Derek standing by his car.  Stiles and Scott weren’t there so you assumed they had been inside.  You walked up to him, the small smile you had fell when you saw the unconscious and tied up man he had in the back seat.  “Jesus, Derek.  What the hell?”  You took a good look at the man and then back at Derek with astonishment. 

“Scott and Stiles are inside, bringing the other Alpha here.”  He clarified answering one of the questions you had been wondering. 

“Signaling.  So he’s going to howl.”  You realized.  “He’s letting the other Alpha know that he’s part of his pack.”  You concluded. 

“Yes.”  Derek answered, though it wasn’t a question you asked. 

“And this guy?”  You pointed to the man in the car. 

“I think he’s the other Alpha.”  Derek looked to you and noticed your heart speed up.  Almost immediately he pushed you up against his car.  But before he could interrogate you, there was a loud whining screech that came over the loud speaker.  “You’ve got to be kidding me.”  Derek shook his head, momentarily forgetting you had been hiding something. 

Moments later, a howl the vibrated the entire building came over the loud speakers.  Derek moved from you in complete shock.  You followed suit.  “Well shit.”  You deadpanned when Stiles and Scott came outside.

“What are you trying to do?  Attract the entire state to the school?”  Derek was livid so you moved away from him slightly and stood closer to the boys, standing off to the side of them but making sure they were slightly behind you. 

“Sorry, I didn’t think it would be that loud.”  Scott apologized.  Then all four of you turned when Stiles asked where the man from the back seat had gone. 

You kept the boys from moving closer when you saw the blood that started to flow from Derek’s mouth.  “No, no, no.”  Your eyes glowed red and your fangs elongated as you watched him get lifted up and then thrown like a rag doll.  “Go.”  You ordered them and the boys started to scramble towards the school, but you stayed behind. 

Shifting completely, your form being that of a large white wolf, you let out an angry bark at the towering Alpha beast before you.  He let out a matching snarl.  It was at that moment that you lunged, latching on to his arm with your teeth, and biting down as hard as you could when he tried to shake you off.  The other Alpha managed to grab your neck with his other set of claws, digging them in deep he ripped you off and threw you at Derek’s car.  You hit it with a loud thud and let out a whimper in pain.  Watching through your blurred vision, you saw the Alpha as he hid behind Stiles jeep.  You heard the door of the school entrance open and looked up to see Stiles going for the bolt cutters.  “Miss. L/N?”  Stiles questioned; eyes wide with terror, seeing you in your wolf form for the first time, and seeing you were injured. 

You could feel yourself shifting back.  “Get inside.”  You managed to get out through clenched teeth, your neck where his claws went in was on fire.  Then you saw Scott pounding on the door as the other Alpha came into view.  “Go.”  You tried to yell but it came out gargled. 

Stiles turned to Scott and then back at you.  Once he saw the other Alpha he was scrambling to get inside. 

You watched on, helpless.  You heard the other Alpha howl right before your vision slipped into complete darkness. 

You woke up twenty minutes later to the sound of a car pulling into the school parking lot.  “Do you see the hood on the piece of crap jeep looks crappier than usual?”  It was a male voice, one you hadn’t recognized.  “Lydia isn’t that your photography teacher?”  He asked, and you could feel him move closer to you. 

You tried to stand up but failed miserably.  “Miss.  L/N?”  You heard Lydia’s voice, still struggling to get up and you saw three sets of eyes looking down at you in horror.    

“Go home.”  You ground out, your whole body, aching.  Neither of them listened, but the boy did help you up at least.  They conversed with each other before leaving you there to go into the school.  You had still been drifting in and out of consciousness and tried to warn them but they were kids, and didn’t listen. 

By the time you were fully awake enough to get up, you could hear Scott telling the rest of the students that Derek was the one who had attacked them and killed three people.  “It’s Derek.  It’s Derek Hale.  I saw him.  It’s been Derek the whole time.  And if we don’t get out now, he’s going to kill us too.”  He said between questions from the others. 

You heard the ongoing arguing as you crawled towards to where Derek was thrown.  But before you could make it all the way there you felt eyes on you.  “Come one you fuckwad!”  You yelled.  “They’re just kids!”  You could hear them all scream from inside and you tried to get to them as fast as you could, your body stiff and aching, you limped into the school.  You heard the kids breathing heavily, and a loud crash, they were hiding and the Alpha was still going after them.  They were in the chemistry lab, you heard Lydia say she could make a self igniting Molotov cocktail, so that’s where you headed.    

But as you limped into the school, your healing factor taking much longer since it was another Alpha who attacked you, heard an even louder howl moments before you got inside.  He found Scott.  You shifted, still in immense pain, but ran inside anyway and headed towards the howl.  You let out a howl of your own, then felt his eyes again.  You felt a low growl emit from your chest.  Then he was in sight, at the other end of the hall just outside the gym.  Before either of you could make a move towards each other, you heard the sirens. 

He ran and you did the same in the opposite direction.  Once you were outside of the school, you ran as far as you could, taking note Derek’s car was gone and the kids all sounded safe.


	7. Origin Story

 You heard about the janitor that died in the basement from the news and you heard that the police were looking for Derek.  You stayed under the radar when you started to see less and less of everyone in those few days since the incident at the school.  Well, everyone except for Stiles.  You stayed home the two days the school gave everyone off but that didn’t stop Stiles from calling you.  You had also gotten numerous calls from the school to inform you of the meeting to be had the first day back.

As the next couple of workless days dragged on, Scott didn’t reach out to you and you saw no sign of Derek.  You also hadn’t seen Peter since he attacked you at the school and things started to become normal for you.  The normal routine you wanted when you first arrived was finally becoming a reality, but you were still without an official pack. 

 

The first morning back to school in two days, you heard the hunters in the parking lot.  You tried to block them out when they started talking about what they were going to do with yourself and the rest of your “almost” pack.  You could hear them planning something, but they weren’t specific as to what and when but the full moon was soon and you had a feeling that was when they would make their move.    

It was during class that Stiles decided it was a good time to get more information, so he grilled you.  While the other students used the day as a free period, since you didn’t have anything planned, he used it as a day to gather as much information from you as possible.  As soon as he walked into class he sat by your desk.  Scott watched him, but made no move to stop him. 

“Stiles.”  You greeted him. 

“Miss. L/N.”  He mimicked your tone.  Then pulled out a notebook and flipped to a blank page.  You watched him with some astonishment and you could admit you were slightly amused. 

“Stiles, what can I help you with?”  You asked, looking at the notebook, then at him, trying to keep from smiling at how professional he was being.  You didn’t want to bring up that you had heard his father in the school this morning, and that he brought in state detectives, and that they still hadn’t found Derek.  You thought that would ruin the vibe he created. 

“Tell me everything.”  He pulled out a pen and set it to the blank page. 

“From what I gather, you already know more than Scott does.”  You watched him carefully.  He looked back at you with the same intensity.  Both of you had been painfully aware Scott could hear your exchange, but you stood by your statement.  Stiles was more read up on werewolves than his friend who actually was one.    

“You shifted into an actual wolf.  Scott can’t do that.  And the body Derek buried was a wolf at first, but then shifted back to human when we dug up the plants.  What does it mean?  What are you?”  He asked, keeping his voice low so the other students couldn’t hear your conversation. 

“I’m a werewolf, Stiles.  I was born one, like Derek.  But I have the rare ability to look like an actual wolf.  My mother knew of only one other person who had the same ability and it was Derek’s mother.  I still have all of the same abilities Scott or Derek have, except I can sense illness.  I can still show some aspects of my shift, like change my eye color or bare my fangs, but in order to be completely effective, I must shift completely.”  You explained and took notice that he was writing everything you said down, word for word.  He looked at you when he had finished writing, giving you the signal to continue.  “I’m not sure what else you want me to say.”  You shrugged. 

“You’re an Alpha.  I read that you can only become an Alpha after you kill the previous one.”  He looked at you as though he was looking at a completely different person, coming to the wrong conclusion.  You looked back at him with sadness in your eyes.

“I didn’t kill my Alpha.  He was my father and he was murdered by a hunter.  My whole family was.  It was the same hunter who killed Derek’s family.  But after it happened I became what is known as a True Alpha.  It’s not a common occurrence, Stiles.  It takes extreme will power and strength of character.  And in my case, should be impossible since I was not made, but rather born a wolf.  Paired with my rare ability to shift into an actual wolf, I’m told that it makes for a powerful Alpha.  My mate back in Washington, did not have the same shifting ability as I do, but was also a True Alpha.  We ran the pack together after my parents were killed.  I made him before, the hunters came.  We had been together for almost ten years and he knew of my abilities.  He wanted the bite, I informed him of the pros and the cons and he decided that he wanted it all the more.  He was my Beta, but after everything our pack had gone through, he became an Alpha and we worked even better together.”  You opened up to him.  You hadn’t even done so with Derek, since the subject of family was still tough for him. 

“What happened to him?”  Stiles asked, he had stopped writing.

“He’s back home, running the pack on his own.  He told me there would only be one Alpha unless I decided to return.  Then we would run it together again.  I’m going to be honest with you, he wasn’t happy about me moving, but he accepted it.”  You thought back to the arguments briefly before realizing you were telling all of this to one of your students.

You started to apologize but Stiles stopped you.  “It’s okay, Miss. L/N.  You needed someone to talk to and we were already talking.”  Stiles seemed sincere in knowing and understanding, and though he was still your student, you trusted him as a friend.  He asked you a few more questions about wolves in general and you happily answered him.   He hadn’t asked you to repeat anything, but continued to write.  When he was finished he looked up at you with now a different gaze.  Respect.  Then you thought to yourself, maybe you had a pack here after all.  But as soon as that thought entered your mind, he gave you a saddened look.  “The Alpha wants Scott to kill his old pack.”  He was worried.  But you placed a hand on his shoulder, saying that you already had a feeling that was the case. 

“Stiles, make sure Scott is safe tonight.  Being a full moon, and since he is so new, it will be difficult.  He might not act like himself today, so be careful.  And try not to let him out of your sight, it’s not safe.”  You whispered as he got up.  Stiles looked back at you with some concern, but he understood.  Before he left your classroom he mumbled something under his breath, and you heard him perfectly.  “They brought in a state Detective.  Be careful.”  And then he was out of the room.

 

After school all of the staff was told to gather in the auditorium for a mandatory meeting.  You sat yourself as far away from the other teachers as possible without being questioned.  But that didn’t stop Coach Finstock from sitting as close to you as possible.  “It’s probably about the janitor.  How are you holding up?”  He mumbled from the seat next to you.  “I’m fine.”  You answered shortly.  Your mind was elsewhere, thinking about what the hunters were planning since tonight was a full moon.  But Finstock kept talking, even well after the meeting had started.  “How about I walk you to your car after?  Just want to be careful we don’t lose another valued member of our staff.”  He gave you a sleazy grin.

“I’m aware there is a police presence on the grounds.  I’ll be just fine.”  You forced yourself to smile in his direction and then tried to pay attention to the superintendent. 

“Sheriff Stilinski will have cars patrolling for the safety of our students and our staff.  The police department is planning on setting up a curfew.  And we will be escorting students in in the mornings and afterschool.  We don’t want to take any chances here people.”  The burly man spoke from the podium.  You let out a soft sigh and quickly left after the meeting was over in hopes you weren’t stopped by Finstock.

Once you were out of the auditorium you pulled out your phone and called Derek.  It went straight to voicemail so you left him a message.  “Hey it’s me.  Just wanted to let you know I just got out of a meeting about the safety of the students and teachers.  Our superintendent said the police department is setting up a curfew and you’ll be happy to know you name wasn’t mentioned once.  Miss you.  Hope to hear from you soon.  I’d like to know if you’re alive or not.”  You sighed and then hung up and headed to your car.  It had been a long day and you felt drained.  You just wanted to get in bed with a glass of wine as soon as you possibly could and just sleep the full moon away.      

 

You had fallen asleep almost as soon as you had finished your glass of wine and had been started awake when you got a call from Stiles in a panic.  “I had him handcuffed to the radiator but he escaped.”  His voice was frantic and you could barely make out the words he was saying.   

“Stiles, calm down.  You go out in your car and look.  I’ll go out and look myself.  We’ll find him before he hurts anyone.”  You reassured the teen, making your voice as soft as possible to try and calm him down.  “I’m leaving my house now, okay?  We’ll find him.  Will you be alright if I hang up the phone?”  You asked, unsure what he would say. 

“Yeah.  Yeah I think so.  I’ll go look.”  He started to calm down and you could understand him more this time. 

“Okay Stiles.  I’ll let you know if I find him.”  You said, making sure he heard you before hanging up.  After that you shoved your phone in your pocket and ran out the front door, still in your nightshirt and sleep shorts.  You had told yourself you wouldn’t go out tonight since you were sure the hunters were planning something and you had been worn down by the events in the past couple days, but you had to find Scott before he hurt someone or got hurt himself.

Honing in every sense you had, with the full moon heightening them it helped.  You focused on Scott’s scent and sound and you moved as quickly as possible.  You opted for running since it would be easier on foot finding him than in your car which added more interference than you couldn’t afford.  You had been heading in the direction of the school when you picked up on him.  He was moving fast, and acting like he had a set destination in mind.  As you ran you picked up on another scent as well.  Derek.  You could feel him following Scott as well, but stayed out of your way.  By the time you had closed in on him you noticed he was perched on a car in a parking lot.  You felt Derek slow to a stop beside you and the two of you watched to see what Scott would do.

You wanted to talk to him, but knew that would give you away.  Scott seemed more focused on one particular car that two kids his age were in instead of focusing on his surroundings and noticing that you and Derek were there.  Derek shot you a look, it seemed like an apology but you couldn’t be certain.  Before you could question it, Scott was moving fast towards the occupied vehicle.  Derek jumped to action and tackled Scott, dragging him off the car.   

The three of you wound up in the woods just past the parking lot.  Scott and Derek were fighting it out, Derek winning easily and tiring out the young wolf.  Scott tried to make another move towards you but you let out a loud, authoritative howl that had him on the ground cowering below you.  Derek looked at you with some animosity and Scott acted on that, lunging at Derek once more.  Derek mimicked you and let out an even louder howl, which left Scott on the ground cowering again.  Scott seemingly came too then and looked at you and Derek with grief and defeat.  After the altercation Derek and yourself helped Scott get back home and the journey there was a silent one.  You kept your ears open for any sign of the hunters and Derek focused on helping Scott.  Once the two of you helped the boy to his room, he sat on his bed and looked up at the two of you.

“I can’t do this.  I can’t be like this and be with Allison.”  He was more worried about the girl than his gift.  “Is there a cure?”  He asked, either of you, hopeful that one of you could say yes.  You hadn’t known of any cures but Derek spoke up.

“I’ve only heard of one.  You have to kill the one who made you.”  He said and Scott went white. 

“You mean I have to kill the Alpha?”  He asked, terrified.

“If you help me find him, I can help you kill him.”  Derek said it which made you think something else was at play with him but you weren’t sure what yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely feedback! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! XD


End file.
